Liam Draconys
Liam Draconys is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. In Clouds of Judgment, he once served as a military soldier in Arreglaser's army following an incident involving a friend of his and is now a freelance airship pilot alongside his mechanic and co-pilot Zak Sterling. The two pilots soon find themselves plunged into a great peril involving an artifact which is said to hold tremendous power. Throughout the adventure, Liam overcomes his grief over the loss of those he lost in the military and focuses on taking out the Angels to make a better world for others. Appearance Liam has a tan complexion paired with a messy, short hair. The attire he wears for his default appearance is a dark-green short-sleeved shirt and dark jeans adorned with a grey belt and a dark blue half-skirt that hangs from it, a wedding ring, a pair of long brown boots and a sleek black hooded leather jacket with many sash buckles as well as a pair of aviator gloves. Liam's first alternate attire leaves him in torn clothes as well as some armor on him, and is known as Lost Harbinger. He wears blue jeans that are torn on the legs, a plaid yellow and black flannel shirt with it's long sleeves rolled up to the elbows and also torn, dark gray socks, and brown leather boots. Black armored parts include pauldrons and greaves. This attire also leaves Liam with red eyes. Liam's second attire, Impassioned Soldier, has him in the uniform he wore during his days in the military. It partly resembles a male version of the Guardian Corps uniform in Final Fantasy XIII. Liam's DLC attire is a uniform worn by Viper pilots in the 1978 version of Battlestar Galactica, and therefore aptly named Captain Apollo. Story The 2nd Cycle Liam has been summoned by the Warrior of Twilight for the first time to fight in this cycle of the war. He is seen traveling with Maximilian Renard and also with Zak Sterling voicing his concerns for helping Cloud 'Zero' Rain. He is also mentioned to have a taint of darkness by 0, though it is unspecified what form of darkness Liam currently holds inside. The 3rd Cycle By the start of this cycle, a growing shadow starts to awaken inside Liam. This stems from the loss to the Warriors of Madness, and the desperation to prevent Zak from suffering the same fate. But it is also from his Deus, Odin, who is once of dark divinity. Liam struggles to control this darkness, and at one point almost loses control of it when fighting Rutilus Nex. He confides this to a newly summoned warrior Taarin Leighson, who has his own inner struggles. The 7th Cycle Appointed as captain of the Storm Division, Liam leads an elite unit of Warriors of Twilight in battle against the Warriors of Madness. The 10th Cycle Sometime during this cycle, Liam is seen singing a lullaby a sleeping Yala Anglo. Battle ---- ---- Liam Draconys Storm Bringer – Excels in heavy melee and conjuring of thunder. ---- The name Storm Bringer says it all: Liam is equal in both long and close range attacks using many elements associated with lightning, as well as darkness and light. Many of his attacks are a nod to his Deus Odin and deal heavy damage and even his chainable HP attacks do a great deal of additional Brave damage. However, Liam's HP attacks require him to charge before attacking, leaving the opponent time to dodge and counterattack, and many of the attacks are also fairly easy to block or dodge. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Equipment Liam's Weapons: Swords, daggers, greatswords, spears, axes, and guns. Liam's Armor: Shields, bangles, hats, helms, headbands, clothing, light armor, and chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Traveling the Skies'' *''World Map Theme: Rider of the Storm'' *''Normal Battle: A Storm Cometh'' *''Boss Battle: Battle of the Chosen'' Poses Intro: Rests his axe on his shoulder as he approaches, then draws it out. Victory: Slams his axe to the ground and puts his foot on it as if resting. Defeat: Struggles to stand up again before falling onto his left knee, dropping his axe in the process. Quotes Attacks Encounter specific Story Specific 2nd Cycle Maximilian: "Why even fight for the Gods, when all the servitude will do is cause more suffering?" Liam: "Okay, I see where you're going with this but sometimes we just have to put these feelings aside and move forward." Maximilian: "What good will it do?" Liam: "Why don't you give it a try and find out?" Liam: "Zak, are you sure you can help him?" Zak: "Does helping some damsels in distress count?" Liam: "Does he even look like a damsel? He could be just waiting to strike us for all we know!" Zak: "Oh, come on! He doesn't even have any will to fight! So... I'm gonna help him out!" Liam: "And not get me involved? That's a bit unusual!" Zak: "Look, buddy. He just needs some time to, uh... adjust. That's all. I mean, how would you... ugh, nevermind..." Liam: "Zak, it's not that I'm against the idea. I'm just concerned." Zak: "Now, now. I'm know what I'm doing. Besides, didn't you say yourself we're gonna help whatever we can?" Liam: "I did, didn't I?" 0: "You have much taint within you, dear summoner of Odin. Ought you not be on our side?" Liam: "Sorry, but no can do. I'm done making deals with shady-types and I already see what kind of person you are. Now out of my way!" 3rd Cycle Liam: "It seems the more I struggle to control it, the more it slips away. It's like it wants me to..." Taarin: "Hmm... I think I'm having the same problem." Liam: "Do you?" Liam: "Zak, you need to let it go and accept the fact that Zero is doing this to try and save her!" Zak: "But what about the time I saved you from a similar nightmare?" Liam: "That's different! That happened in our world! Now I hate to say this, but your cleansing phial won't work on everybody." Taarin: "I dunno how your friend does it." Liam: "Neither do I. Zak, we have to go." Zak: "Aw, just a little longer?" Liam: "Come on!" 4th Cycle Warrior of Twilight: "And what makes you certain about this?" Liam: "Now, look. Mercenaries care for only one thing: gil. What if you can pay Ike higher than what Eris promised him, as well as a chance to return home? Think about it. Eris won't even know what hit her." 6th Cycle Zero: "There will be one of those days when you realize darkness must be accepted in order to learn the truth. Your Deus, as you call it... it wants out. It wants to feed on the souls with his jet black blade. It wants to bring ruin and chaos to this world. You know it to be true, don't you?" Liam: "And I suppose that's why you gave in to monstrosity. To see whether or not Terra is still there." Zero: "That... is not of your concern. But moving on... now what's this? You're gripping your weapon like that, like you want to kill me..." Liam: "No... you're trying to make me do it, and I don't want that. Not for Zak..." Zero: "You really have strong feelings for him, don't you?" Liam: "Did Eris give you the right to invade my privacy? I thought you were above that." Trivia *Liam's quote when fighting Clair is based on the title for the Moody Blues song, "I Know You're Out There Somewhere". *A 'problem' in Liam's quote when fighting Zane refers to the dark powers they both possess - in Liam's case, it was due to his Deus Odin's powers that were later infused in him. *Liam's quote when fighting Demise references three of his companions from the same world: Alex, Ike and Zak. *What Liam says to Leah when fighting her clearly references similarities between her and Izaya Orihara from the anime Durarara!!. *Liam is so far the only character in the entire cast to wield an axe as his weapon of choice, and appears to be quite effective with it despite it's size. *One of Liam's encounter quotes references Gimli's taunt towards a warg in the 2002 film adaption of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers; "Bring your pretty face to my axe!" *It is revealed in his official bio that he is a songwriter and a big fan for any (if not all) fantasy/sci-fi genre, hence the reason why he keeps most books of that genre as well as an acoustic guitar and sheets of music aboard the Starpollo. *Liam's intro quote when Rose fights him references that fact they have both wielded axe-swords. *Liam's intro quote when Eva fights him compares her use of time magic to a famous song 'Time Warp' from the musical movie, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Category:Characters